Realisations
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: When the wraith invade the city what else is new? John kicks into action, without realising the effect of his apparent 'desertion' on the people closest to him. Shweir
1. Hide & Seek: the deadly kind

Disclaimer:

I don't own Stargate Atlantis, but if I did, all y'all shweir fans would have somethin' to smile about, you get my drift?

A/N:

Nothing to say really, but I hope you likey!

Summary:

When the wraith invade the city what else is new? John kicks into action, without realising the effect of his apparent 'desertion' on the people closest to him. Shweir

**Spoilers:**

**None!**

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth walked down the dark corridor in search of the highest ranking military officer on Atlantis.

"John!" She said as loud as she could without giving away her position.

John pulled her down to where he was hiding. She dropped down very close to him, and he'd unknowingly put his arm around her, squeezing her even closer to him. She was just about to yell to alert someone when she felt the familiar touch of a finger on her lips.

"It's OK it's me." he whispered in her ear, her soft brown curls tickling his nose.

"John?" she said questioningly.

"Yeah, are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Am_ I_ OK? John you're the one who stormed off to attack the wraith by yourself even though we were totally out numbered!" She reminded him.

"I know. I'm sorry." He apologised still listening for the enemy's approach.

"You just left us John when we needed you, when I needed you." She said in a slightly less agitated tone.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry, I had to protect you."

"If you wanted to protect me you should have stayed with me. They attacked the gate room first!" she argued.

He was silent for a moment. This information was new to him. He rested his head back against the wall.

"I'm sorry Liz, I wasn't thinking straight." She couldn't help but smile at the cutening of her name. She wasn't feeling the same anger for his desertion anymore. She felt him gently stroking her arm.

"I forgive you." She whispered to him, taking his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together.

He sighed almost breathlessly. He looked at their hands and gave hers a gentle squeeze.

Hearing footsteps he pulled her closer to him and told her not to speak. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat increasing. They held their breath as a wraith began to walk past them, stopped, looked around as if it'd heard a noise, and then carried on walking.

"That was close." He breathed.

"Too close." She added.

"Com'on we gotta move." He said rising to his feet, pulling Elizabeth with him. They travelled at a fast walk in the direction of the control room, hand-in-hand.


	2. Disagreements of a Scientist & a Soldier

A/N:

Short lil update for you, mwhahaha keeping you interested with my mastermind skills! lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the control room they discovered many of the personnel of Atlantis were working hard to find a solution to stop the wraith invading the city further.

McKay surprisingly was the first to notice John's safe return.

"Good you're back now where the hell did you go?" he said in one breath, hardly taking his eyes off his laptop screen.

"Uhh, to fight the wraith?" he said in a sarcastic dumb tone.

It was this comment that made Rodney face John, dragging his eyes off the screen.

"Well it might interest you to know that while you've been playing Cowboys & Indians with the worst threat this galaxy has ever seen, some of us have actually been working up here. And another thing…" John cut him off.

"McKay! Have you ever stopped worrying about your own ass for just one second and just SHUT UP!" He yelled for everyone to hear.

"Oh that is just so typical-"

"-What, what is McKay, what's so damn typical!" They began to argue.

"Boys! Could we please stop arguing and just cool down for a second alright." Elizabeth interrupted.

John only broke his glaring match with Rodney to give a 'Sorry' look to Elizabeth.

"Now, Rodney get back to work, and John can I see you in my office please?" He nodded and followed Elizabeth still gripping her hand in his. As he left the room he managed to stick out a tongue at Rodney who was still giving him and evil look before the door slid shut between them.


	3. Now's always better than Never

A/N:

This is the fluffy chap! Hope u like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was all that about?" she asked John with some concern.

He sighed and shot her an ashamed look.

"I'm waiting!" she hurried him for an explanation.

_It's now or never_ John thought.

He placed a hand on her cheek and his fingers slid softly down to feel her lips with his thumb. His finger moved under her chin to tilt her head upwards as he leaned forward and only moved his thumb from her lips a little to kiss her tenderly.

She reacted to the kiss with a confused frown at first, then she could help herself from melting into his arms and slid her arms around his neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

They only broke the contact briefly enough for air. She bit her lip gently, savouring the taste of his kiss. He looked deeply into her green eyes lovingly.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly, her lips brushing his as she spoke since they were still so close to each other.

"I promised myself that next time I saw you, I'd kiss you. I… thought I wasn't gonna survive out there."

He explained, gently rubbing his nose against hers and planting a soft, short kiss on her lips.

"Why didn't you kiss me when I found you?"

"Well I was kinda distracted by the life-sucking monster on my tail!" She laughed.

"Besides… I was waiting for the perfect moment because, well, it's _you_ and you're..." he couldn't think of any words to describe her.

She smiled at his compliment, then rested her forehead against his and kissed him again. When they broke the kiss, they both moved in for another, but when their lips touched each others, it seemed like the temptation was too much for both of them and settled for a hug instead. If they carried on the way they were heading, well, let's just say I would be a disaster if anybody walked in on them.

John closed his eyes and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"We're gonna be fine Liz. We're gonna get out if this alive you know that right?" he asked not-so-subtly as a way of finding out her moral status.

"I know." She said stroking the back of his neck, gently playing with his hair.

He pulled away and placed both hands on her face.

"Let's go save our asses." He smirked. She giggled a little.

Wait, did she just giggle?

"Did you just giggle?" he asked her with some amusement.

"Yeah and you better get used to it if this is gonna work out!" she joked.

"No I like it, I've just never heard you giggle before." He said, now looking forward to hearing that sound he already loved more often.

"That's 'cause I wasn't with you before." She said stepping closer to him, tracing gentle patterns on his chest with her finger.

She kissed him with a smile on her lips. Her kiss brought a smile to his face that was, if possible, even bigger than hers.

"We gotta go." She said between kisses.

"Just 2 more minutes." He replied.

"Sweetie, com'on duty calls." She told him regretfully.

He finally broke the kiss.

"I'm gonna kill every wraith I can get my hands on. I have to keep you safe. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." He explained exactly how he felt about her all in that one sentence.

She nodded.

"Stay safe." was all she could say to him after what he had just expressed.

He kissed her one last time before he left her standing alone, watching him walk away, not knowing for sure if she would ever see him again.

_Maybe it would have been better if we'd realised how we felt **after **the galactic enemy had left the city. Either by force or otherwise._ Elizabeth thought.


End file.
